Part 2 (YAAoU)
Before the Young Alliance started to come together and years before the events of Age of Ultron came to be. Baron Von Strucker ordered two agents to adopt a three year old boy. Trent Simpsons life was set to change from the day he was adopted into HYDRA. Plot When Trent Simpson’s mother dies when he is three years old and the agency found out his father died a year before his life is turned upside down. Being adopted by two Hydra agents without knowing it Trent’s life changed forever Episode Baron von Strucker was sitting at his desk in his office when a male and female agent walk in –Ah I am glad you came, I have a special assignment for you- Strucker said as he looked up from his paperwork -Anything for you sir.- The male agent said as Strucker handed over a file -I need you to adopt this boy and raise him like any other parents would- Strucker said looking happy -Yes sir, is there any reason you want us to do this?- The female spoke looking at the file -His mother passed away recently and his father was already dead, plus I want to be prepared in case I have plans for a boy raised by Hydra- Strucker said dismissing the two –His current name is Trent James, but I want you to give him your last name Agent Simpson’s- he said as the two nodded before leaving Cut to 2014 where we see Strucker standing over a teenage boy who has brown hair and blue eyes, who is lying on a hospital table with a mask pumping knockout gas into him making him sleep –At last, a chance to use the boy I have had for the past 15 years- Strucker said holding Loki’s Sceptre –I hope he survives like the Maximoff’s did- Strucker said nodding to a doctor –Begin the experiment- -Yes Sir- The doctor said before Trents body begins to spasm on the table as the experiment starts. Cut to black Cut to 2015. Wanda and Pietro are seen in a court yard just outside the Sokovia Hydra base –Come on Trent- Wanda spoke –Focus your powers and blast the target- Wanda and Pietro move from view. Standing in the middle of the court yard is the same teenage boy that was being experimented on before, he is holding out his hand at a target with his eyes closed -I can’t do it- Trent said looking annoyed as he opened his eyes and lowered his hand -Just relax Trent, you are getting stressed out- Pietro said folding his arms. -Ok fine- Trent says as he raises his hand at the target again and closes his eyes while taking a deep breath. When he opens his eyes a sonic wave emits from his hand and knocks the target to the ground, it also sends Trent flying backwards onto the ground –Urg, Every time that happens I get thrown backwards- Trent said getting up -Good job Kid- Pietro said smirking –Next time we need to work on the landing or not moving at all-. -Trust me Trent, you will get better at this, we have plenty of time before we attack the Avengers with HYDRA- Wanda said looking up as Strucker calls them all back in. In the control room Strucker looks at the three –I see Trent is progressing well, apart from the backlash his powers have grown far more than I expected to see- Strucker said as alarms start to blaze. He turns around to a Hydra agent –What is happening?- -The Avengers are attacking the base Sir- The agent said to Strucker -All soldiers defend the base, you three…- He turns around to address Trent, Wanda and Pietro who have gone –I was going to say stay here but ok- Cut to present day where we see Trent sitting around a table with the Avengers –And that is how I got my powers- Trent said looking to Steve -That backlash of your powers could end up killing you son, Tony do you think you can create something to protect him from it?- Steve Said looking to Tony -I think I should be able to create him something Cap.- Tony said looking at his team mate -No offence to Trent but how exactly can we trust him?- Clint Said looking around the table -I agree with Clint, he’s been with hydra for 15 years without knowing it until recently, how can we trust him- Nat said studying Trent -We can trust him because he thought Hydra were fighting for peace but he knows now that they are fighting for war– Steve said looking at Nat and Clint –Bruce, Thor any input?- -I trust the Son of Simp, If he betrays us I will be the first to strike him down– Thor said smirking at Trent -I have to side with Nat and Clint on this on, it seems like he wanted to be found by you Cap- Bruce said looking at Cap -Listen I know you can’t trust me after I attacked you but I was brought up being taught the way Strucker wanted me to believe things- Trent said looking around –I know the truth now, Jarvis and Hill showed it me recently. How Strucker had my father killed for working with SHIELD and how he had my mother killed just so he could have a pawn- -What about the twins?- Tony said walking back in –Jarvis is building your suit as we speak- -Wanda and Pietro are stubborn they agreed with hydra and they only joined just before I was experimented on- -So will they come around like you did?- Clint said -I don’t know, but either way the rest of HYDRA will be coming after me so I need somewhere to lay low-. -You can stay at the tower for as long as you like Trent- Tony said looking at the others who murmured in agreement –Also everyone we have a party to get ready for, We took down the last of Hydra- Tony said as the avengers walk off –Trent come with me- Tony said as he lead Trent down the corridors and up some stairs to a bedroom that wasn’t occupied –This will be your room for as long as you want Trent, I also got Pepper to buy you some clothes after Jarvis took your measurements earlier- -Thank you Tony- Trent said as Tony left the room and closed the door behind him A few hours later the party was in full swing and Trent was wearing navy skinny jeans, navy suede boots and a dark blue shirt as he walked past a few guests to find Steve talking to Sam Wilson –Trent I would like you to meet Sam Wilson, he’s a friend and also The Falcon- Steve said as Sam and Trent shook hands -Steve has informed me of your story Trent, and I am glad you are on our side- Sam said looking up before Tony walked up -Do you mind if I borrow Trent for a while? I want him to meet Rhodey- Tony said as Sam and Steve nod, Trent would follow Tony through the crowd to where Rhodey was standing –Trent I would like you to meet James Rhodes but everyone calls him Rhodey- Tony said Rhodey would shake Trent’s hand before looking at Tony –So this is the kid that knocked you out of the sky?- -Yeah I am- Trent said smirking at Tony –Not every day you get knock Tony Stark out of the sky-. -Don’t get used to it kid- Tony said smirking Later on as the avengers, Dr Cho and Maria Hill were sat around the sofas with Trent trying to lift Mjolnir, Ultron walked into the room –Of course you’re not worthy, why would you be?- Ultron said as everyone stood up After talking to the avengers about peace and war Ultron set the Iron Legion onto the Avengers who lept into action –Trent don’t use your powers as it will damage you even more- Tony shouted over to him as a Ultron drone went to Trent and knocked Trent out of the tower –TRENT- Trivia *This is based around Age of Ultron but adapted for the Fanfic. *Trent Simpson is the first enhanced young hero to appear in the fanfic created by me and will not be the last Episode Guide